


Banana & Caramel

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: All About Tea & Caramel [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hartwin, M/M, daisy is 5 years old, daisy's still not allowed to drink tea like adult do, smol&lovely tea party
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: เดซี่มาเล่นที่บ้านแฮร์รี่ค่ะ ระหว่างที่อันวินคนพี่หลับอยู่ ก็มีโมเมนท์ฟลัฟๆ ของลุงกับอันวินคนน้องค่ะ♡





	Banana & Caramel

เสียงฝีเท้าถี่ๆ ที่ไม่หนักไม่เบากำลังใกล้เข้ามา เรียกความสนใจให้เจ้าของบ้านต้องเหลือบตาขึ้นมองไปทางประตูห้องที่เปิดทิ้งไว้

"ว่ายังไงเจ้าหญิงน้อย"

แฮร์รี่ทักทายเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยผิวขาวที่มาหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตู ใบหน้าขาวผ่องยังมีสีหน้างัวเงีย เขาละสายตาจาก Chasing Monarchs หนังสือที่เขาสั่งออนไลน์มาตั้งแต่หลายเดือนก่อนแต่ไม่มีเวลาอ่านให้จบเล่มเสียที พลางวางแว่นสายตาไว้ที่โต๊ะเล็กข้างๆ เก้าอี้นวมที่เขานั่ง

"สายัณห์สวัสดิ์"

"สายัณห์สวัสดิ์ค่ะ แฮร์รี่"

"มีอะไรให้ฉันช่วยเหรอ?"

"หนูหิวน้ำค่ะ"

"ได้" เสียงทุ้มโต้ตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "น้ำเปล่าหรือน้ำส้มดี?"

แฮร์รี่ถามพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นเกลี่ยปอยผมที่มาปรกใบหน้าของเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยที่เพิ่งตื่นจากการนอนกลางวันตั้งแต่ช่วงบ่าย แต่คำตอบที่เขาได้รับคือการส่ายหน้าช้าๆ 

แฮร์รี่ยกคิ้วสูงด้วยความสงสัย 

"โกโก้มั้ย?"

เจ้าของเรือนผมสีบลอนด์น้ำตาลตัวน้อยยังคงส่ายหัวอยู่อย่างนั้น ชายเจ้าของบ้านเริ่มประหลาดใจกับอีกฝ่าย 

"หนูอยากลองอันนั้น"

แล้วตากลมโตสีฟ้าก็จับจ้องไปที่ถ้วยชาบนโต๊ะเล็กข้างๆ หนังสือที่หน้าปกเป็นรูปผีเสื้อกำลังโบยบินเล่นไปตามสายลม สีครีมของถ้วยชาที่มีลวดลายของดอกไม้สีฟ้าและเหลืองดูเข้ากันกับบรรยากาศยามเย็นที่แสงอาทิตย์ในฤดูใบไม้ร่วงสาดส่องให้ภายในห้องหนังสือดูอบอุ่นมากยิ่งขึ้น

แฮร์รี่หันกลับมามองเด็กหญิงตรงหน้า

"เดซี่..." เจ้าของเสียงอ่อนโยนคุกเข่าลงตรงหน้านางฟ้าตัวน้อยเพื่อให้สายตาของเขาอยู่ระดับเดียวกับเธอ "...ฉันจำได้ว่าทั้งแม่และพี่ชายของเธอยังไม่อนุญาตให้เธอดื่มชา"

เมื่อเขาพูดออกไปแบบนั้น เดซี่ก็ก้มมองพื้น ทำหน้าเศร้าขึ้นมาทันที 

"หนูโตแล้ว หนูอาบน้ำเอง กินข้าวเอง แต่งตัวเอง แล้ววันนี้หนูก็ตื่นก่อนเอ็กซี่ด้วย" 

แฮร์รี่อมยิ้มให้กับความดื้อของอีกฝ่าย แต่ก็ไม่วายที่จะถามเด็กหญิงว่าตอนนี้พี่ชายของเธอหายไปไหน 

"แล้วเอ็กซี่ล่ะ?"

"กรนอยู่ค่ะ หนูเก็บจอยสติ๊กไปไว้บนโต๊ะไม่งั้นแขนของเอ็กซี่จะมีรอยบุ๋มๆ เต็มแขนแน่ๆ"

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มกว้างขึ้น วันนี้มิเชลออกไปทำธุระจึงมาฝากเดซี่ไว้ที่บ้านของเขาเหมือนทุกครั้งตั้งแต่ช่วงสายๆ 

หลังจากที่ทานอาหารกลางวันกันแล้ว สองพี่น้องอันวินก็ขลุกตัวอยู่หน้าโทรทัศน์เพื่อเล่นวีดีโอเกมด้วยกัน ส่วนแฮร์รี่ย้ายตัวเองออกมานั่งอ่านหนังสือในอีกห้องนึง ทั้งสองส่งเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวเป็นระยะๆ แต่ก็ไม่นานที่เสียงเหล่านั้นค่อยๆ เงียบไป จนแฮร์รี่เดินเข้ามาดูและพบว่าสองพี่น้องหลับคาจอยสติ๊กไปแล้วทั้งคู่ 

"นะคะ..." เดซี่พูดขอร้อง ปรับน้ำเสียงให้เบาลง "แค่ชิมก็ได้"

จริงๆแล้วแฮร์รี่รู้มาตลอดว่านอกจากเขาจะไม่สามารถเอาชนะอันวินคนพี่ได้แล้ว เขายังพ่ายแพ้ให้กับอันวินคนน้องด้วย

และวันนี้ก็เช่นกัน

"ก็ได้...แค่ชิมนะ" 

ว่าแล้วชายร่างสูงก็เชื้อเชิญให้เด็กน้อยนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้บุนวมตัวเดียวกับที่เขานั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่เมื่อครู่ เด็กหญิงนั่งลงอย่างว่าง่าย ก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะเดินหายออกจากห้องตรงไปที่ห้องครัว ไม่นานเขาก็กลับเข้ามาในห้องหนังสือพร้อมกับกาน้ำชาสีครีมและถ้วยชาที่เข้าชุดกันกับถ้วยชาใบที่เขาดื่ม 

"มันไม่ค่อยร้อนเท่าไหร่แล้ว น่าจะกำลังดี" เขาพูดแล้ววางถ้วยชาใบใหม่ไว้ตรงหน้าเด็กหญิงตัวน้อย แล้วรินชาจากกาลงไปในถ้วยเกือบจะค่อนถ้วยเลยทีเดียว 

"คุณบอกว่า 'แค่ชิม' หนูชิมจากถ้วยเดิมก็ได้"

"ตอบแทนที่เธอเอาจอยสติ๊กออกจากแขนพี่ชายเธอ ตื่นมาจะได้ไม่โวยวายอีก"

ทั้งแฮร์รี่และเดซี่หัวเราะคิกคักออกมาพร้อมกัน ก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะยกถ้วยชาใบใหม่ให้สาวน้อยผมบลอนด์รับไว้ และยกถ้วยของตัวเองขึ้นมา

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

เดซี่ค่อยๆลองจิบชาในถ้วย กลิ่นหอมหวานละมุน และรสชาติที่นุ่มลิ้นทำเอาเดซี่ตาโต

"อร่อยจัง!"

แฮร์รี่อดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มออกมากับท่าทางที่น่ารักและตรงไปตรงมาของเด็กน้อยวัย 5 ขวบตรงหน้า

"ฉันชอบชานี้ที่สุด ในครัวยังมีอีกหลายแบบ แต่ส่วนใหญ่จะขมไป ไม่ก็จืดไป อันนี้อร่อยที่สุด"

"จริงเหรอคะ!" เดซี่พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น เธอก้มจิบชาที่แฮร์รี่ชอบมากที่สุดอีกครั้ง "เอ็กซี่รู้มั้ยว่าคุณชอบชารสนี้?"

เจ้าของบ้านอมยิ้ม เขายกถ้วยชาของตัวเองขึ้นจิบอีกครั้ง แล้วตอบว่า "พี่ชายของเธอไม่เคยถาม"

"บอกเอ็กซี่สิคะ" เด็กหญิงบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง "เหมือนที่คุณบอกหนู เอ็กซี่จะได้รู้ไงคะ ว่าคุณชอบอะไร"

แฮร์รี่นิ่งไปสักพัก ก่อนจะยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้กับเจ้าหญิงไร้เดียงสาตัวน้อยของเขา "โอเค ฉันจะบอกเขา"

"ดีค่ะ"

เดซี่ยิ้มให้กับผู้ใหญ่ตรงหน้า แล้วก้มจิบชาอีกครั้ง เธอมองดูลวดลายของถ้วยชา และดูสีของน้ำชาในถ้วย ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามอีกฝ่าย 

"นี่ชารสอะไรคะ?"

แฮร์รี่อ้าปากเหมือนจะตอบ แต่เขาก็เปลี่ยนใจ 

"ฉันบอกเธอไม่ได้หรอกเจ้าหญิงน้อย" เขาว่าแบบนั้นแล้วจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของคนถาม "มันเป็นชาสูตรพิเศษที่แม้แต่พี่ชายของเธอก็ไม่เคยได้ดื่ม"

เจ้าของบ้านยกถ้วยชาขึ้นดื่มจนหมดถ้วย แล้ววางมันลงบนโต๊ะที่เดิม "แต่ตอนนี้ฉันเปิดเผยชาที่ดีที่สุดให้กับเธอได้ลองแล้ว เดซี่ เพราะฉะนั้นคราวหน้าถ้าเธออยากดื่มมันอีก เธอจะต้องบอกโค้ดลับให้ฉันรู้" 

เดซี่เลิกคิ้วสูงพลางเอียงคอด้วยความสงสัย

"โค้ดลับเหรอคะ?"

"ใช่..." เจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลแซมเงินพูดช้าๆ และปรับน้ำเสียงให้เหมือนเวลาที่เขากำลังเล่านิทานก่อนนอนให้เด็กหญิงฟัง 

"โค้ดลับคือ Banana & Caramel"

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะมีคนเข้าใจมั้ย 555+
> 
> ความจริงที่อังกฤษเขาพยายามรณรงค์ให้เด็กๆเลิกดื่มน้ำหวาน น้ำอัดลม หรือเครื่องดื่มบำรุงร่างกายที่มีน้ำตาลสูงๆ แล้วหันไปดื่มชาแทนค่ะ แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ในชามีคาเฟอีน พ่อแม่บางคนก็มองว่าไม่ดีต่อร่างกาย เด็กๆโดยเฉพาะวัยที่ต้องเรียนรู้และมีพัฒนาการต่อเนื่องก็ไม่ควรดื่มชาที่มีคาเฟอีนสูงเกินปริมาณที่กำหนด แฮร์รี่ก็เลยเอาชาที่เป็นดีแคฟมาให้เดซี่ดื่มค่ะ คือชาตัวนี้ขอให้เครดิตพี่ที่ทำงานเลยค่ะ พี่เขาเอามาให้ลองชิมค่ะ คือกลิ่นมันหอมน่ารักมาก แบบที่เด็กๆชอบ ก็เลยคิดถึงน้องเดซี่ขึ้นมาค่ะ 
> 
> แหมๆ ฟิคนี้น้องไข่ไม่ออกโรง แต่ก็ยังไม่วายโดนคนแต่งกัด 555+


End file.
